Ransom
by Callisto-HK
Summary: There's always a price to pay for making mistakes .The question is who's gonna pay that ? Dean and Sam gotta take care of an unfinished job .Set in season 4 .Rated T for Language .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N :It would be really great to know how you feel about this story ._ ;)

_This is set in season 4 ._

* * *

**Ransom**

'_What the hell ?_' Dean startled awake, groaning slightly at the pain in his chest .He looked up and for a second he got confused when he found himself behind a table instead of lying on a random bed in some random motel room .'_Bobby's?_' he thought and rubbed his chest , his wet palm brought his attention back to the reason of his awakening , taking a look at that he found it all bloody .

'_What the fuck ?_' his eyes widened and he rushed to the bathroom .Taking off his T-shirt , he stared at his chest incredulously.

"I'm quite sure this wasn't here 2 hours ago . " he said , looking at a long gash on his chest , it wasn't deep , though . He reached for a towel but his knees buckled under him ,when he felt another fiery agony .Gasping for air , he tried to regain his control ,a cold ache centered in his chest where moment's earlier he had felt a searing pain .

"Dean ? What the hell are you doing ?"

Dean hoisted his head ,when he heard Bobby's voice ."Sponging your bathroom's floor .What the hell do you think I'm doing ? "

"What did you do to yourself ?" Bobby knelt beside Dean and looked at his chest "Jesus Christ! You're unbelievable , kid . How could you manage to get hurt like this , when you're resting at home ? "

"Well , I've a couple of ways . Would you pass me that towel ? " Dean clenched his teeth .

"Really Dean , how did you end up here ?" Bobby helped him to put some pressure on his wounds .

"I woke up with some damn pain in my chest , so I came here and took my shirt off and I saw a long gash on my chest ,there was just **ONE **gash there , and I couldn't believe it , and now look at this , I have two of them , and this new one happened just before you showed up . So if you happened to have an angry ghost in your damn place, you better solve your problem with that thing faster . I mean before it furrows all my chest ."

"Even if there's a ghost here, it surly has some unfinished job with you ." Bobby said, trying to push the towel away ."Let me look at your chest ."

Dean tried to sit straight but then the agony came back . This time he couldn't keep himself from shouting and letting out a cry of pain ." Son of a - "he clutched his chest . Bobby was getting panicked for not knowing how to help Dean and stop the pain .

"What's going on ?" Sam appeared in the door frame ,looking still sleepy.

"Good morning honey , did you sleep well ? " Dean gasped as he felt his pain easing up a little .

"It would be better if I didn't have to jump with your yell of pain .What's wrong ? " Sam asked and approached him .

"I bet you have another gash now , let me see ." Bobby took Dean's wrist and pushed it away.

"What the hell ?" Sam exclaimed as he saw Dean's chest .Three deep gashes was on his chest , one was just oozing blood , the other two were freely bleeding .

"That's the question of the night .And I'm so done with being the sample ." Dean looked exhausted .

"It won't happen again . This phase is over ." Bobby announced .

Dean's eyebrow raised ."O,sounds like fun .Why don't I feel relieved ? "He frowned ."What do you mean by this phase is over? Anything you wanna share with the class ?"

"I think I've some ideas , these wounds are familiar . I happen to see them before ."

Dean looked confused ."A wound is a wound , I happen to see lots of them in my life ."

"Yeah ,but there are wounds, and then, there are wounds ."Bobby put the towel back and looked up at Sam."Bring the first-aid kit ,we need to stop bleeding ."

"My head is clear enough to get what you wanna say . Tell me , what's going on ?" Dean was feeling lightheaded but he couldn't just let it go ,somebody was playing with him and he so wasn't in the mood to play .

"Maybe you should wait for me to patch you up , we can talk later ."Bobby said .

"I really need to know Bobby .I mean, how would you feel if you were someone's toy and you didn't even know who is that ? Or what you're paying for ? "

"I probably wanted to know everything ."Bobby thought aloud ." Alright , look , let me cut the long story short . There's this demon called Kaya ,and he's known for doing things like that to people . But not everyone , only those who has something he wants or those who ever caused any trouble for him .These wounds on your chest are some signs ,the way they appeared and the way they look . A long shallow gash and two deep horizontal wounds across you chest . I know about it , because I've been working on it for a long time , I've studied everything about him , but you wanna know what all those information lead me to ? Nothing . I - " Bobby stopped when he saw the look on Dean's face. "What ?"

"That's not possible . "

"what do you mean that's not possible , I've everything in my journal , I can show you if - "

"No, that's not what I mean , Is there any other possibility ? 'Cuz I'm kinda sure we scratched this one 3 months ago ."

"We scratched what ? " asked Sam , entering into the bathroom .

"Kaya , the demon we killed back in Iowa ." Dean said casually , and looked up at Sam ,who was looking shocked and instantly turned his gaze away ,making Dean suspicious. "Sam? We killed it , right ?"

"Umm ... Well -" Sam stuttered .

"What the hell ? O , God , tell me you finished it , tell me you didn't lie to me again ." Dean's voise was full of fury .

"Dean . I couldn't -"

Bobby was confused ."' Whoa , wait.. What's going on here ? One second you're saying you've killed that bastard , the next you act like you weren't there at all ? "

"Well , things were a little complicated back there . I.. Umm..I had to take a nap ." Dean replied .

Bobby just stared at him, waiting for more information .

"I was there , in front of him , I wasn't in my top form but I know I stabbed him with the knife and suddenly something hit my head hard ,and everything went black." he elaborated and looked at Sam again. "When I opened my eyes,Sam was there trying to wake me up . I asked him whether we have finished the job , and... this little -...poof .. He said Yes , he said that he took care of Kaya , but apparently his definition of finishing a job has changed during the time I wassn't around ." Dean glanced at Sam angrily .

"Dean ." Sam wanted to say something but Dean didn't let him .

"What ? You didn't kill him just because Ruby told you not to ."

"She said he could be useful , you know , for finding Lilith .. Besides we're still not sure if this is Kaya's fault ."

"Well , actually I'm pretty sure ." Bobby interfered .

"Lilith ? Sam , Lilith is not our biggest concern anymore , we have a damn apocalypse to stop .But you know what ? It doesn't matter anymore . Thanks to you and that bitch girlfriend of yours , the demon you saved is back to finish his job , properly , not the way **_You_ **finish a job.. Ah , just do me a favore little bro. , when you found Lilith and get revenge on her for my first death , would you please start to look for Kaya and slay him for killing me again ?" Dean blurted out .

"You're not gonna die , you idjit ." Bobby help Dean to stand up for leaving the bathroom.

Dean rolled his eyes ."Well I'll be as good as dead if we don't find Kaya first . "

"Dean , please. I'm gonna find that bastard and kill him for good ,I'm truly sorry for not doing it in the first place . I don't know how this happened , but Ruby told me -"

"Yeah , yeah ,I know what that bitch told you .You already mentioned it ." Dean gasped ." I can't believe you Sam , You're supposed to kill demons , but your best friend is a demon and now I'm hearing that you're saving them , as well ."

"I didn't save him , I just didn't finish your job ."

"Which means that damn thing is mad at me like hell and looking for revenge .Thank you . I owe you one ."

Sam looked at him sadly ."I told you I'm sorry Dean . I made a mistake and I'll fix it . I'll call Ruby now ."

"What ? No . no way , I don't even wanna hear her name again . Forget about her . If I see her , I swear I'll kill her , even in the last second of my life ."

Sam desperately looked at Bobby ,who silently told him to leave the room.

"Hey , don't even think about leaving the building ." Dean said instantly .

Bobby squeezed his shoulder ."Calm down Dean , it won't help you to get irritated ."

"How do I calm down? ..Damn it , I don't have any problem with dying .. Well , yes , I have , but that's not what I'm worried about . He lied to me , again , he keeps doing that , he knows he's wrong , but he just can admit it .That stubborn ass . I'm damn exhausted ." Dean said , sitting on the sofa .

Sam came back into the room ."Dean , give me another chance . I'll fix it ."

Dean stayed silent for some seconds , then he sighed ."We'll do it together . "

Sam smiled bitterly ."You don't trust me ."

"Sam . I don't trust your _girlfriend_ , but that's not why I said that . I'm not gonna sit here and wait , we're stronger together . "

"Ruby is not my girlfriend ." Sam was displeased .

"Yeah , if that's your story ."

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Sam frowned .

"It means I'm not stupid , so , stop acting like I am ." the whole pain , blood loss and anger toward Sam and Ruby were making Dean feel exhausted, he closed his eyes and said "It's still in the middle of the night , we're all tired . Go get some rest , we'll deal with this one tomorrow ."

"What ? No .. we can't ..What if it doesn't wait till tomorrow?"Sam protested .

"Then you have Ruby to blame ..."Dean sighed ." Nothing's gonna happen in two hours, Sam . Get some sleep . You'll need your strength tomorrow ."

"Your brother is right ,Sam . It's not like Kaya to kill his victims easily in one night ."

Dean opened his eyes in disbelief ." Bobby ,really , you're not helpping ."

Bobby suddenly got what he just said ."O , I didn't mean it to sound like that ."

"Whatever ... I'm not gonna die quietly,anyway .If anything happens, I'll make sure nobody can sleep in two miles ."

Sam sat in an armchair next to Dean .

"What are you doing ? I think I said go get rest ."

"That's what I'm doing . I'll sleep here ." Sam shrugged .

"What ?..huh... Suit yourself . Just don't complain of stiff neck tomorrow ."

Bobby rolled his eyes ."If you need anything I'm in my room ."

"Please close the door, you snore too loud ." Dean grinned .

"Shut up ." Bobby said and walked away .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bobby rolled his eyes ."I'm in my room, if you need anything ."_

_"Please close your door, you snort too loud ." Dean grinned ._

_"Shut up ." Bobby said and walked away ._

* * *

Once Bobby left them, Dean looked at Sam and said "You actually saved him , you know ."

"What ?"Sam looked confused .

"Kaya , you said you didn't save him , but you actually did ."

"Dean , What are you talking about ?"

"Ruby hit me back there , didn't she ?"

"Dean ."

"No , don't... don't '_Dean_' me .Your evil girlfriend hit me , so you could save that bastard . Geez. Thanks Sammy . "

"Dean, it wasn't like that ." Sam tried to explain .

"O ,yeah ? Then enlighten me. What happened there ? Kaya was in front of me , so technically he couldn't hit me from behind . It must have been Ruby," Dean paused. ".. Or you . I'd rather to believe it was the former ."

"It wasn't me ." Sam whispered ,looking down .

"I believe you ."

"I'm sorry Dean , I really am . I didn't like her plan , I just didn't know what else to do , you wouldn't listen to me . And she kept saying that it was the only way ."

"I just wish you could trust me more ." Dean said back .

Sam looked up ."Dean I trust you with my life . It just seems like you don't care about Lilith , and I can't let it go ."

"Well, I don't , and you know the reason . Sam, this is bigger than us , bigger than a revenge ." Dean protested indignantly .

"I can't let it go, you can't understand , you weren't here ."Sam growled .

"Yeah , You're right , I don't understand , I had a great time taking sunbath in hell ." Dean growled back .

Sam looked down again and bit his lower lip ."Sorry ."

"Forget it , go to sleep . " Dean leant back and closed his eyes .

...

Sam didn't intend to sleep ,he wanted to stay awake and make sure Dean was fine . But things never go the way you plan .When he opened his eyes , Dean wasn't there and he's got a blanket on him .He stood and stretched his body and took a look at his watch , it was twenty minutes past eleven .

"What the .. why nobody woke me up ? " he asked aloud .

"Is that a ' _'morning and thanks for letting me sleep after a long night_ ' ? " Dean entered the room , yawning .

"Well letting me sleep would be a good option , **_if_ **we didn't have more important things to do . How are you feeling ? " asked Sam .

"How do I look like ?" Dean retorted .

"Like crap ."

"Oh Sammy ,We're brothers but we don't look alike. " Dean grinned ." I've inherited my good looking from mom ." he added .

"Are you saying Dad was looking like crap ? " Sam asked with a raised eyebrow .

"Well , when he was injured , yes ... But , who said anything about Dad ?"

"Well , when you inherited your 'good looking' from Mom and I look like crap and you don't look like me - "

Dean cut him off . " Oh that...You must've had a genetic mutation ."

"Shut up ." Sam shook his head ." Alright I've got my answer . You're fine ." He said and walked toward the bathroom ."Genetic mutation .. Genetic mutation? When did he start to study Genetic , anyway ?" he whispered to himself .

"Give me some credit , little bro . "Dean answered .

"Stop overhearing me."

"Stop talking about me in your solitude ."

"You really feel that good ?" Bobby asked from behind .

"I always feel good , except when I don't ." Dean grinned ." What do you have there ? " he asked gesturing to the book in his hand .

"I was looking for a lead . Did you take those pills ? "

Dean rubbed his chest absentmindedly ."A lead to Kaya ? How are you gonna find it in a book ?"

"You better take them before collapsing from pain . And don't try to say you're not in pain , I've seen enough to understand when someone is in pain ."

"Yeah , sure grandma . Hey as far as I know , this thing used to hurt its victims just at night , do you think it's still following the same pattern "

"Dean ." Bobby said warningly .

Dean rolled his eyes ."What ? I don't need pain med , man . They make me feel fuzzy ."

"Well yeah, that's how they work . They make you get sleep , so you could heal faster ."

"Actually, if we don't kill that bastard , it doesn't matter how fast I heal , I'd die before that . Now , would you please fill me in on whatever you have ? "

"You're no gonna die ."Bobby frowned ." Since when did you became such a wuss ?"

"Since nobody understands I don't have much time ."

"We'll find a way ,Dean . I promise you ." Bobby said softly .

"Ow , man , I'm impressed ... Bobby , don't be ridiculous , it's not like I'm afraid . I just can't let that bastard win ." Dean shrugged .

"So , what's your plan ?"

"You're the man with books , you tell me . Is there anything useful in those books ? " Dean asked .

Booby put his book on the table . "About Kaya , No , nothing . I don't know what should we do . I guess , I gotta make some calls ."

"I think I know what should we do , or better ... what should we start with ."

Dean and Bobby looked back and found Sam leaning on the wall .

" Great . Would you mind telling us about your plan ?" Bobby asked .

"Kaya should be close .. Somewhere around Sioux falls . If he's doing this to Dean , he can't be too far ."

Dean sighed ."Thanks Sammy , we know that much .The question is how do we find him , it could be anyone ."

"Well , that's why I called Ruby . "

"You did what ?" Dean almost shouted ."Sam I think I told you I don't want to see her or hear about her , specially about this job ."

"Do you have any better idea ? She's our only hope ,Dean . She's not an enemy ." Sam defended .

"Don't Sam .. Don't start it again ... Damn it , you can keep your eyes close as long as you want , but it doesn't make her any better . She's a demon , no matter what ."Dean said fiercely.

"Dean , how many times should she prove herself ? She's on our side ." Sam shouted back .

Dean stared at him angrily ." Alright Sammy , you know what ? I don't want your help either . You can stay with your girlfriend ."

"And how many times should I tell you she's not my girlfriend ?" Sam couldn't stop yelling , he didn't want to do that , but he just couldn't stop it .

"I don't give a SHIT . I don't want either of you . You got me ? " Dean roared.

"Shut the hell up . Both of you ."Bobby yelled ." Sam , you forget about Ruby , she's the reason we're here now ."

"Damn right she is ." Dean gritted out .

"And Dean , Sam is with us . You're angry now , you know you can't leave him behind ."

Dean glared at Sam and mumbled ."Fine ."

"Fine . But if we didn't find Kaya in time , don't ask me to call her . " Sam grumbled .

"Oh ,trust me , we won't .You can have a beer with her ,though .You know, celebrating her success . Killing_ Dean Winchester_ isn't an easy task , after all .It needs a total bitch to manipulate his brother perfectly ."

"You know what , Dean ? I - " Sam couldn't finish his sentence . Bobby cut him off . " **Shut up. NOW**. Or I'll kill both of you, right here and right now ."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other and walked away furiously.

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Shut the hell up . Both of you ."Bobby yelled ." Sam , you forget about Ruby , she's the reason we're here now ."_

_"Damn right she is ." Dean gritted out ._

_"And Dean , Sam is with us . You're angry now , you know you can't leave him behind ."_

_Dean glared at Sam and mumbled ."Fine ."_

_"Fine . But if we didn't find Kaya in time , don't ask me to call her . " Sam grumbled ._

_"Oh ,trust me , we won't .You can have a beer with her ,though .You know, celebrating her success . Killing Dean Winchester isn't an easy task , after all .It needs a total bitch to manipulate his brother perfectly ."_

_"You know what , Dean ? I - " Sam couldn't finish his sentence . Bobby cut him off . " **Shut up. NOW**. Or I'll kill both of you, right here and right now ."_

_Dean and Sam glanced at each other and walked away furiously._

.

* * *

.

"You can't ignore each other for the rest of your life ." Bobby said entering the kitchen .

"What ?" Dean looked around to see if Bobby was really talking to him or someone else was there .

"You and Sam . You two haven't talked all day ."

Dean looked at him with raised eyebrow ."If by all day ,you mean last 3 hours , then you're right , we haven't ."

"Whatever . You go on like this , you will never talk again ."

"Whoa , you're overreacting a little , you know ? It's just 3 hours , man . Besides , what do you want me to do ? It's not my fault ."

"You told him that you didn't want him around ."

Dean huffed ."And he's the one who trusts a demon more than his own brother ."

"I'm not saying he did the right thing . But you're older , you're supposed to be there for him . And for God's sake , put that bottle down .You shouldn't drink that much ,not with those wounds on your chest . "

"God , kill me now . First I can't have some hours alone , then I'm not allowed to be mad at my brother's stupidity , now I can't even have a drink ."

"I thought you said you don't have much time , now you wanna have some hours alone ?"

Dean put his bottle down ."What ? I'm not allowed to change my idea , now ?"

"Not when your life is on the line . I already gave you too much time , go get your brother and let's find a way to finish this job ."

Dean stood up to leave when Bobby put a hand on his shoulder "Dean , he might be right . You know , about Ruby ."

Dean looked outraged ." What ? I can't believe you , how could you trust her ?"

"No , no.. I mean for finding Kaya . Maybe , just maybe it's really our only hope ." Bobby explained .

"No way , man . It's not an option. We'll find another way .Besides , how could you be sure that she won't warn Kaya ? "

Bobby nodded ."You're right . Forget I said anything ... Go get Sam , we can't waste anymore time ."

...

Dean walked out off house to find Sam sitting on a bench in the porch .Sam was not sure if he should leave or not , he looked up at Dean and decided to stay .

Dean sighed heavily and sat on the other chair ."Hey Sam . I'm sorry I said that I don't want you around , I didn't really mean it ."

Sam looked at him for a second and said "It's OK , I shouldn't have said those words ,either . "he paused ." Dean , I know that you don't like Ruby and every things between us. But , first of all , I think we can use her . Second of all , she .. she was there for me, Dean . She helped me a lot . I'm sorry ,but I trust her . I'm not gonna make you accept her , though. If you don't want her around , then I won't bring up her name again .You mean more than that to me , Dean. You're my brother, and I won't change you for the world ."

Dean wanted to protest , to discuss , but he knew it wasn't the time , he knew he should wait , so he just decided to lighten the mood . "Gee , man .It was nice .Do you have a tissue ? last part was just heart wrenching ." Dean acted like he was on the verge of tears. " You spent the last 3 hours working on this piece , didn't you ? " he grinned .

"Dean ." Sam snorted .

"Alright dude, I gotcha , thanks . I appreciate it , and I'm telling you , we would talk about it later... Now , if we're done with these _'English Literature Course and Shakespearean play_ ' things ,"he said with finger quotes ." let's join a rougher course . Something like... hunting ?"

"OK,do you have any plan about how we could find Kaya ? " Sam asked carefully , didn't want to show that he still believed that Ruby was their only chance .

"Thought we could start with police department .. checking the files ." Dean shrugged .

"And what should we look for ?" Sam asked skeptically .

"I'm not sure yet , but this is a small town , they never ignore weird things . And people usually act weird when they get possessed ."

"Huh , You spent the last 3 hours working on _this _theory ?" Sam teased .

"It's better than working on an essay ." Dean grinned ."So , what do you say special agent Copeland ? Are you ready for some little research ?"

Sam huffed and nodded ."Definitely ."

...

It didn't take as long as Bobby thought would take for boys to come back, they entered the house , arguing about God knows what . Again .

"Sammy . forget it . It's not working on me ."

"Damn it , Dean . It's just a painkiller , not a sedative .It won't knock you out ."

'_Painkiller _?' Now Bobby had some ideas about what was going on . "What's going on ? Dean ? Are you in pain ?"

"Yes ,he is and he's not admitting ." Sam answered instead .

"Dude , it's my body , don't you think I'd know better ? I can bear it and I won't take a pill , unless it's necessary , this discussion is over ."

Sam rolled his eyes ."Like it would ever be necessary for you ."

"What can I say ? I'm strong .But if it makes you feel better , I'd take some pills , once we're done ."

Bobby decided to change the subject ."You're back early .Did you find anything ?"

"Yeah , thanks to the police department . That's what I like about small towns . They have a record of everything ." Dean replied , thankful for Bobby's help .

"So ? Did you find what you were looking for ?"

Dean sat on a chair ."That's what I hate to talk about . Bobby how do you live here ? It's just a small town and we have a list of crazy people ."

"Yeah , that list includes your name ,too ." Sam chuckled .

Bobby frowned. "What ? what the hell are you boys talking about ?"

"Well , we looked for strange acting or crazy people around . We have 8 names .Well , 9 including you !"

"Thanks boy , but if I'm on that list , it means you two could be , as well . Now give me your list ."

Sam passed him a piece of paper with some names on it .

Bobby looked at those names and said ."Well , good thing that I know these guys. Berny Myles & Seth Fisher were always crazy , acting weird is their things . Archi is a 93 years old dude , he likes to walk around and bring down the glasses with his cane . Maggie Stewart has lost her kids in an accident 3 weeks ago , she has a good reason to act weird . And Rey , he's a junkie. Unless he's out of jail for more than one week , then I'd say he's acting completely normal for himself ."

Dean looked surprised ."Wow , what a town . Alright , we have what ? 3 more to go ? "

"Not exactly . This Math Andrews is .. well he lives in a mess .He .. I doubt any demon could take him . I mean the smell alone would kill any kind of creature ."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other ."Thank God we don't have to question him , then ." Sam wrinkled his nose .

Dean looked back at Bobby . "So ,Bobby. You say something about the other two , and we have nothing to start with ."

"If it makes you happy , then I'd say ,Matt Gray is a .. I don't know , perfect citizen ? Why did you write his name here ? "

"Well , apparently he has hit a kid badly, last week . After 2 nights in jail , his wife brought him out , but then he didn't let his wife in their house , and he hadn't left there ever since ." Dean explained .

Bobby's eyes were wide ."Well that's weird ... Our kind of weird ... But there's still this other guy ,I've never heard about him . Where did you find his name ?"

"He stole from a bookstore ."

"Bookstore ? What kind of idjit would steal from a bookstore ?"

Dean chuckled ."Umm , actually Sam did once ."

"What ? You gotta be kidding me ."Bobby burst out laughing .

"Dean ."Sam growled .

"What ? You did , didn't you ?" Dean shrugged , still chuckling .

"Whatever ." Sam huffed ."Alright , now we have two suspects . It's good . Guess we should separate then, huh ?"

"Yeah.. You go and ask the deputy about this unknown guy . We will go to Matt's house . What do you say Bobby ? " Dean turned toward Bobby ,who was standing up and getting ready ."I'm ready , let's go ."

"Wait ." Sam called out ." I don't think it's wise . I mean there is a big chance that this Matt dude is our demon. Going to his house could be like walking into a trap . Maybe you should go and ask about that stranger . I'll go with Bobby . "

"Well I think you know that Kaya doesn't actually need me in his house to be able to kill me ." Dean said indifferently .

"Still I think It's better if you stay away from him ."Sam said .

"I think Sam's right ."

"Alright , whatever . Just ."Dean paused ." .. Forget it .. be careful ."

Sam nodded in agreement . "Yeah , you too ."

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Wait ." Sam called out ." I don't think it's wise . I mean there is a big chance that this Matt dude is our demon. Going to his house could be like walking into a trap . Maybe you should go and ask about that stranger . I'll go with Bobby . "_

_"Well I think you know that Kaya doesn't actually need me in his house to be able to kill me ." Dean said indifferently ._

_"Still I think It's better if you stay away from him ."Sam said ._

_"I think Sam's right ."_

_"Alright , whatever . Just ."Dean paused ." .. Forget it .. be careful ."_

_Sam nodded in agreement . "Yeah , you too ."_

* * *

"Agent Drofman , You're back ."

"Deputy Miller , Hi . Well I had some more questions if it's OK with you ." Dean smiled .

"Sure . It's not like I've any better thing to do right now ." she smiled gently . "So ? what can I do for you ?"

"Umm , this is about Derek Bomer ."

"The guy who stole from our bookstore last week ?"

"You remember him ?"

"Well , It's hard to forget someone who thinks a bookstore is worth to go to jail for, no need to mention he stole a book about ancient spells which I think is really weird . What do you want to know about him ?"she asked .

"Ancient spells ? Huh, You're right, that's weird ." _'and really interesting_ _.'_ he didn't say the rest aloud ."I'm looking for his address , or any information about him ."Dean demanded ." I asked a few people about him , but it seems that they don't know this guy .He's not from around here , is he ?"

She shook her head ."No , actually last week was the first time I saw him , the shopkeeper decided to let him go ..and well , he left the town . I don't have any address , I'm sorry ."

"You sure he left ? Isn't there any place he could stay at ? "

"Anything is possible , but nobody has seen him ever since . " she shrugged .

"Right .Ok , I want a picture of him .Do you think you can give me one ?" he asked .

"Of course.. just wait a second here , would you ?" she stood up to leave her desk .

"Sure . Thanks ."

Dean brought his cell phone out of his pocket and checked for any message or missed call , there was nothing . He decided to call Sam to ask about their progress , but all of a sudden he felt a blinding pain in his head .He bent forward , grabbed his head and moaned in pain ,opening his eyes for a second he found drops of blood on the floor ._'Great .. nose bleeding after a headache .. Things can't get worse .'_ he thought ,but before he could complete his thought , suddenly a black agoney spread across his chest and he slumped to his knees ."alright , alright , I take it back .. Things always can get worse ." he murmured .

"O My God ... Agent Dorfman , what's wrong, are you alright ?" Deputy Miller hurried into the room .

_'Why do they always have to ask stupid questions ?'_ Dean thought to himself .He didn't have the strength to open his mouth, or better,he didn't want to , he was trying hard to concentrate on clenching his teeth and keep the yell of pain inside . But again it was impossible as he started to cough and blood poured out of his mouth .He couldn't decide which one was worse , his head which he could swear was gonna explode any second , or his chest and his lungs which were already out of air .But it didn't matter anymore , his body decided that it was the perfect time to give in, and right then , Dean's limp body hit the floor .

...

Out of Matt Gray's house all of Bobby and Sam's effort to get in and talk to him were to no avail , finally it was his wife who showed up behind them and counting Bobby as a friend , she let them inside her car to explain the situation .

"I'm so sorry Blinda , I had no idea . I was really worried about him ." Bobby said softly while Sam was sitting on the back seat silently .

"I know Bobby , it was hard for both of us to accept it . You know, he was such a calm man ." she sobbed ."Watching him like this is killing me . First when his doctor told us about his brain tumor and its aftermath , we thought it was a joke , but when that accident with that poor kid happened , it hit us hard . He's not letting me in , because he's afraid . He thinks he may lose his control and hit me, too ... I'm always around here , in case he changes his mind ."

Bobby rubbed her shoulder and tried to calm her down ."That's so hard honey , I know . I wish I could do something . Look, maybe I can talk to him . Maybe we could make him let you in , and maybe with us around , he even gets better . You know , everything is possible ."

Blinda looked at him with teary eyes "You think you could talk to him ?"

"Sure honey . It's worth a try ,at least . But I guess we better leave now , I don't think it's a good time to talk to him . I'll come back latter alone , and I'll make that idjit to see the good things in his life , again ."

Sam felt relieved , as much as he felt sympathy for that poor family , he didn't have time to sit there and watch a live Oprah show .Now that they knew this poor guy wasn't their demon , it meant Kaya was out there , and Dean was all alone . He needed to make sure Dean's fine .

"Thanks Bobby , for everything ... "

"Oh , keep it for when you walked through that door ." Bobby smiled and gave her a hug . "I'll see you and don't worry , things gonna get better ."

"I already feel better . thank you ." she replied and turned toward Sam ."Sorry for taking your time ."

"Ah , it's OK , I wish I could help . You take care of yourself ." Sam smiled and with that they stepped out of her car and waved goodbye .

"I don't understand , why always bad things happen to good people ?" Bobby murmured .

"Tell me about it ." Sam said back as he tried Dean's number ."If he's not possessed , then where's that bastard . What..what if the other guy - " he paused ."Ah , Hello? Who's this ?"

Bobby stopped walking and looked at him .

"Yes , it's me .. Deputy Miller . Is that you ?" Sam could feel his heart rate was rising up . "Where ? What? What happened ?" another pause and he said ."Alright , alright .. I'll be right there ." he hung up . "Dean is in hospital . She didn't say what happened , she just.. oh God..she said ... he's in a bad shape, Bobby ."

"What the hell ? Alright , get in the car ." Bobby hurried to the driver seat .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dean is in hospital . She didn't say what happened , she just.. oh God..she said he's in a bad shape ."_

_"What the hell ? Alright , get in the car ." Bobby hurried to driver seat ._

* * *

"Deputy Miller ." Sam called out as he walked toward her .

"Agent Copeland . Hi... Bobby Singer ?" She looked surprised .

"Ah , he's an old friend . "Sam explained ."Where's Dean ? What happened ?"

"Ah , about agent Drofman . Oh God it was horrible . I don't know what happened , I was out just for a second , when I came back , he was on the floor , cluthing his head and his chest , his nose were bleeding badly , but it's not everything.. he suddenly coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor ." she looked so scared .

Sam sat on a chair as he felt he'd lose his balance any second ."Where's he now ?"

"I called 911 , he .. he was unresponsive all the way . They didn't let me in . I'm sorry ."

"It's OK Becki , why don't you go and get a coffee , you look pale ." Bobby smiled .

She felt they wanted to be alone so she just nodded and walked off .

"It shouldn't go this far .. It shouldn't .. I should've listen to him in the first place ." Sam rubbed his eyes .

"Yes , Sam . You should've . But it's not the time for this kind of words . We should be close that thing , so he changed his pattern and tryied to hurt him before midnight . He doesn't want us to find him ."

"Close ? Close to what ? We have nothing . "Sam stood up. "God , I know I promissed him, but I can't sit hear and watch him die because of my mistake , I'm gonna call Ruby ."

"No you won't , dammit ." they both turned as they heard Dean's voice .

"Dean ." They called in unison .

"Hey ,I didn't know you two can do that ." Dean smiled and approached , still clutching his chest .

"How're you feeling son ?"

"What are you doing up ? I though you're -"

"I checked myself out ." Dean shrugged .

"What ?" Bobby and Sam said again in unison .

"Huh , you did it again ." Dean grinned , sitting on a chair ."Before you start it , there's nothing they could do, and you know it , and I've this feeling that we're close .He's playing with me , and I'm not gonna let him win ."

"What did your doc said ? " asked Sam .

"I said he should stay tonight ." said a young woman , walking toward them ." Hi , I'm doctor Lanter ." she shook hand with Sam and Bobby , and again looked at Dean ."Mr. Dorfman , you're unconscious when they brought you here , you chest doesn't sound good and you're still coughing up blood .I think you know the risks of headaches with nose bleeding ."

Dean smiled ."Doc -"

She interrupted him ."I .. Just tell me again why did I let you sign that paper ?"

"Well it's not like you had any other choice , but I like to think you did it because you like me ." Dean grinned .

"Then let me tell you that I'd hate you if you show up here again on a gurney ."

"What if I stop in front of hospital with my precious car ?" Dean's grin widened .

She shook her head and smiled ."The MRI result will be ready tomorrow . And if I see a tiny abnormal thing there , I'll drag you here . Am I clear ?"

Dean nodded still smiling ."Crystal ."

"Now , don't forget to get your meds , they'll help you with your breath and your pain ."

"Sure Doc , thanks .I'll see you around. " Dean winked ."Not here , though ." he added .

She nodded and left them .Dean looked up and found Sam and Bobby completely stunned ."What ?" he asked .

Sam stared incredulously at him ."How did you do that ? What kind of doctor is she ?"

"A good one ." Dean stood up .

"A good one wouldn't let you out easily . What did you tell her ? She shouldn't let you leave with that kind of headache . " Bobby asked this time .

"Hey , like I said there was nothing she could do about it , besides , everybody knows I can convince women easily . And I think we all know there's nothing wrong with my brain ."

"Except you don't have any ." Sam snorted .

"I'd have had , if you hadn't driven me crazy in our childhood ."

"Agent Dorfman .Oh thank God , are you alright ? " Becki Miller couldn't believe her eyes .

"Ah , stop calling me like that . It's Dean . And yeah , I'm fine , thanks for you help ." Dean smiled gently ."Just .. Do you have the picture I asked earlier today ? I really need it ."

"Ah , Derek Bomer .. Of course.. but it's in my office .I can give it to you , if you come there ,now ."

"Is that possible you take a picture with your cellphone and send it to me ?" Dean gave her a card with his number on it .

"Umm , yes , No problem ."she nodded and left .

"Derek Bomer ?" asked Sam .

"I bet he's the one we're looking for . Unless Matt Gray is the one ." Dean replied .

Bobby shook his head ."No he's not . But why do you think Derek Bomer is ?"

"Call it a hunch .But what would you think of a guy stealing a book about ancient spells ?"

Sam raised his eyebrow ."I'd say that's our guy ."

"And I'm kinda sure he knows where we go . That's why I asked deputy to send us the image ,so we didn't have to go there ."

Bobby frowned ."So what ? we can't kill him from inside the house .Besides what are you gonna do with a picture "

"I need to make sure it's our guy ." Dean coughed .

"How? "Bobby asked .

"Well , there's ]one sure way ."

"Sam's eyes widened "No way Dean."

"Way , Sammy ."

"What ?" Bobby looked confused .

"He wanna go out to find him with that picture , so if he got hurt again , it means this is our guy and we're close ." Sam defined angrily .

"What ? Dean ?" Bobby stared at Dean .

"Do you have any better idea ?" Dean said as he received a message ."She's fast ." Dean picked up his phone ."Dammit , I know him , I saw him yesterday out of the town ." Dean gave his phone to Sam "You remember him Sam ? The guy who appeared in the middle of the road .. from nowhere ... I told you we should hunt him . You said it's my fault that I didn't see him sooner ."

"I believe he stays there , I'm sure I saw an old house there ."

"I know the house you're talking about .It's years that nobody lives there ."noted ."It's worth checking ."

"Well then , let's make out night ."Dean looked around for a second ."Not before I drive my own car ."

In the way to get Impala , Sam wanted to say something , but he couldn't say it . Dean coughed and wiped the blood form his mouth with a tissue "What is it Sam ?"

Bobby frowned and looked at Sam through the rear-view mirror .

"You OK ? You didn't get the meds that your doc was talking about ." Sam sounded concerned .

"I don't need them , they won't stop the coughs . But it wasn't the thing you wanted to say , what is it ?"

"Umm , Maybe you shouldn't come , Dean .He wants you dead ."Sam blurted out .

"And I guess you know he doesn't need me there to kill me , I'm gonna kill him with my hands ." Dean coughed again .

"I don't know what we should do . As soon as we get there , he could kill you , if you don't come , he still can kill you . What do we do ?"

Dean could hear the real concern in his voice."Yeah , he may do that , but you shouldn't stop , you here me ? No matter what he's doing to me , you two should kill him .Once he's dead you'll be able to patch me up . "

"What if -"

"Sam , we almost defeated him once , we can do that again . He can't put two differnt person under spell at a time" Dean assured .

"And he has his spell on you ." Sam complained .

"Exactly , that's the point , once he's busy with me , you two could kill him , and for God's sake don't change the definition of Killing , too ." Dean growled .

Bobby stopped his van ."Sam you drive that car . We don't need a car crash because he can't stay away from that thing for a night ."

"Hey , don't talk about her like that ...Sam you can drive,though ."

Sam rolled his eyes ."Oh, thanks , man ."

As Dean sat on the passenger seat of his beloved car ,he couldn't help falling asleep .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_As Dean sat on the passenger seat of his beloved car ,he couldn't help falling asleep ._

* * *

"Dean we're here ."

"Where's here ?" Dean yawned .

"Open your eyes and you'll know ."

Dean did as he was told , and frowned ."Weird , we're really here and he didn't bother to hurt me anymore ? O , No , what if he's not here anymore ?"

Sam shuddered with that thought , If it was true , it meant Dean wouldn't be safe again , not till he could fix his stupid mistake ."Let's take a look inside , you wanna come in or you'll just stay ?"

"I'm coming ." he opened the door and winced as he moved his upper body to leave the car ."You OK?" Sam asked anxiously .

"Peachy ." Dean leaned on the door for a second and then let it go ."Let's get inside ." he went to the truck and grabbed their shotguns and shoved one of them to Sam .

"Ah , it stinks here ." Bobby approached from the other side ."Maybe he's dead ."

Dean glanced at him ."Its vessel you mean ? I hope you're wrong ."

The smell was much worse inside the building .'_Maybe I should've stayed in the car ._' Dean thought wearily .The smell made him cough harder and he was afraid he'd puke any minute.'_I so should have stayed in the car ._'

Suddenly the door got shot behind them .They startled and look behind ."Great , We're officially screwed ."Bobby grumbled.

Sound of someone's clap brought their attention back to the room ."I liked that statement .Sounds so true .Hi Singer ."

"Kaya ." Sam growled .

"Hey there my favorite boy .How's your girlfriend ?" Kaya winked .

"You see , everybody thinks he's your girlfriend ." Dean whispered .

"De-" Before Sam could finish his word, Kaya snapped and Sam lost his voice and his balance , so did Bobby .They couldn't even stand up , they had to sit there and watch ."Take your times guys ."

Kaya then looked at Dean and grinned impish ."And look at you , how are you doing Dean ? How's your head ? "

"Ah , it's better than what you'll feel 2 minutes from now." Dean smirked .

"Aw , that fast ? Sounds like fun . I always loved your sarcasm .It's a shame that I have to kill you ."

"In your dreams ... Ah wait , you don't have dreams , your life sucks ."

"That's why I like it ." Kaya nodded ."I see you have a question there , Dean . You wanna know why I didn't hurt you in the way ?.. Cuz I liked to watch you suffering and finally dying , It wasn't much fun , when you're far ."

"Nice of you , but this wasn't my question , I wanted to know why you stole a book like that ." Dean looked down and saw Sam was glaring at him , he shrugged ."I'm just curious ."

Kaya laughed ."I'm glad you asked . It wasn't me, actually .. It was still this guy , what was his name ? Derek .Yeah it was Derek .You may don't believe it , but he summoned me . We had a deal , he'll let me use his body after midnights , and I'll let him use my powers the rest of the day . It all happened yesterday , and it was just your luck that I appeared there in the middle of the road and saw you . I mean this little dude was a little surprised with his new powers and he wanted to test it , but when I saw you there in that car , I knew it was the time for a little game ."

"You broke your deal , then . It's not midnight yet , and it sure wasn't when I was with deputy . I'm not surprised , though ."

"Oh , I needed to show you how powerful I am , and instead of this little night , I'd let Derek to have my powers for a week without interruption ."

"Again nice of you . .. But you can't do that , sorry .You're gonna be dead after this little night ."

"And who's gonna kill me ? You ? with that blinding headache that you're trying to hide ? Oh come on , you can barely see me ."

Sam looked at Dean in disbelieve .Dean didn't look back at him ."I like it to be a surprise for you .I know you enough to see you're pretending to be powerful , you're one of those weak demons actually , you can't even apply two different spell at once ." he smiled .

Kaya's face hardened ."You think I'd stay here if I cared ? Your brother can't kill me , he needs me , even if he doesn't , he could only send me back to hell , which I don't care .I could kill you last night , or today afternoon for that matter , but all I want is watch you suffer , and that's why I accepted the risks. I guess I'll see you in hell Dean ." he said and chanted something , Dean dropped to his knees and grabbed his head , as soon as Dean's knees touched the floor , Bobby and Sam got released .Kaya was too busy to keep them still ."Sam you needs me ." he said, looking at Sam for a second .

"I need my brother ." Sam shouted .

"Sorry , can't give him to you . You will send me back I guess . You can bury your brother after that ." he laughed and looked at Dean again , who was now coughing up blood and his nose were bleeding non-stop . Bobby knelt beside him and put his hand around his shoulder .

Dean gave him the knife ."Bobby - .. finish 't ... now ." He gasped as he felt the shards of agony shooting up his chest and his head throbbing mercilessly . Kaya released Dean for a moment and concentrate on Bobby , tossing him across the room . Bobby hit his head hard and dropped unconscious .

Sam didn't want to use his power in front of Dean and he couldn't let Kaya kill his brother , either . Finally he decided it was better to explain his power for Dean instead of losing him again . He brought up his hand to do the exorcism , but right then he saw the glare of the knife , where Bobby had dropped it . Kaya was again busy with Dean , who was almost lying on the floor . Dean saw the hesitation in Sam's eyes and instantly got the reason . He used his last ounce of strength to sit up ."Is 't all you've ? " he panted ."getting 'ld ."

Kaya narrowed his eyes ."You don't give up , do you ?"

"Nah ,... Not my thing . ...Am .. enjoying ." Dean managed to grin .

Kaya shook his head. "I gotta admit , I'm surprised . What about this ?" he brought his hand up and Dean's pain increased tenfold .He yelled in pain , and all of a sudden he felt he's back to New Harmony, and the Hellhounds were tearing him apart once again , then he's back in hell and this time Alastair was torturing him .All he wanted was to black out , but the worst part of Kaya's magic was that the victims would suffer until Kaya stop , or a reaper interfere and drag their soul to the other side .And then it stopped . the pain was there , but not like 10 seconds ago , there was no external force anymore . Dean tried to open his eyes , but all he could see was blood and blood . He decided to trust his ears , he heard a yell , Kaya's yell , and then Sam's .God he wished Sam was fine , cuz he sure was in no shape to save the day .

And then a gentle hand was there , and a voice , Sam's voice ."It's over Dean , he's dead , thanks for distracting him , I'm sorry you had to do that ."

"Bobby ." Dean said but it sounded more like squiggling blood in his throat and repeating a letter like B .

"He's fine , he has a hard head , he'll be up soon . Time to patch you up , remember ?" Sam's voice was filled with confusion and uncertainty .

"You ?"

"I'm fine .Let's get you to your car . "

" 't? No .. blood ." Dean tried to resist .

"We can't call an ambulance , it'll take too long . Besides , your doctor said that she would hate you if you show up on a gurney . You didn't forget that , did you ?" He smiled ruefully .

Dean chuckled and coughed up blood again ." M' boy ."

"Umm , just wait for me to wake up Bobby , then we'll carry you to the car ." Sam said and left Dean's side . Dean closed his eyes and concentrate to regain his strength , he needed to get to his feet , he tried and rolled onto his side , wiping his eyes with his fingers , so he could see better what was going on .Some foot away Sam finally managed to woke Bobby up .

"What ? what happened ?" Bobby rubbed the back of his head .

"Kaya's dead , we need to get Dean to the hospital ." Sam explained fast .

"You missed all the fun ." Dean's voice surprised even himself .He smiled at his success .

"Jesus ." Bobby's eyes popped out of his head .

"It's Dean "Dean smiled weakly." Looks that bad , huh ?"

"Let's get you to your favorite doc ." Sam knelt beside him .

"Jus' help me up .Can walk ." Dean noted .

"No you can't ."Sam huffed .

"Sam , I hate to be carried when I'm awake , and you're not gonna knock me out ." Dean tried to sit up .

"Like hell I don't ... " Sam growled , but Dean's determination made him do as he wished .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Let's get you to your favorite doc ." Sam knelt beside him ._

_"Jus' help me up .Can walk ." Dean noted ._

_"No you can't ."Sam huffed ._

_"Sam , I hate to be carried when I'm awake , and you're not gonna knock me out ." Dean tried to sit up ._

_"Like hell I don't ... " Sam growled , but Dean's determination made him do as he wished ._

* * *

Slower than Sam had anticipated , they helped Dean to the car and eased him into the passenger seat .

"Sorry baby ." Dean mumbled .

"I'm sure she can understand ." Sam assured as he sat behind the steering wheel ."Can you push this onto your wounds ? " Sam asked as he grabbed a blanket from back seat and passed it to Dean .

"Wounds ?" Dean looked at him confused , the pain in his head was so much that he hadn't felt any other pain after Kaya's death . Just the headache and those annoying coughs .

"Your chest is a mess , man ."Sam put the blanket in Dean's hand and cranked the keys, igniting the engine ." Last time I saw you like this - "

Dean looked down at his torn shirt ." Was in New Harmony , yeah . Sorry you had to see it again ."

"No , I'm sorry you had to feel it again . If I was faster ... If I _did _finish the job last time - "

"Huh .. Maybe he was a werehellhound ." Dean couldn't bear to see Sam blaming himself , as much as he wished Sam had killed Kaya then and there , he couldn't watch him berating himself , he needed to distract him.

"What ?"

"Kaya . When we have werewolf , maybe they have werehellhound ." Dean grinned weary .

Sam thought for a second . "Even if they have , I don't think they hurt anything but humans .That's just not fair .Our werewolves hurt **us **, so their _werehellhounds _should hurt them , not us ."

"Hmm ." Dean's eyes were closed . He'd felt like he was the hellhound's chew toy again , but he didn't know that Sam would think about it in the same way ._'So I must've looked like this when I died last time .'_ he thought , with that thought he wished he could take a picture of his body to see what does it look like . Imagining Sam's face after seeing Dean taking a picture of himself made him chuckle .

"Hey , you're awake , right ? What's so funny ?" Sam shook his shoulder gently .

"Y'r face ."

Sam's brow creased "What ? Why ?"

"Forget it ." Dean said , smothering a cough .

Sam took a look at Dean , his face pale and bloody , lips pressed to a thin line . He was really holding onto consciousness by a thread .Sam sighed ."We're almost there , hang on ." When Dean didn't say anything , Sam shook his shoulder and called him ."Dean ?"

"What ? I heard you ."

"So why didn't you say anything ?"

"Cuz you didn't ask anything . You just informed ."

Sam stared at him ."Good point ."

"Yeah . Now keep your eyes … on the road. You know how I feel about seeing my car above a tree ." Dean murmured .

After 10 minutes they were in the hospital's parking lot ."Wait here , I'm gonna call for help ."Sam said .

"No , no .. help me up , I can make it ." Dean protested .

"Dean , Bobby's not here yet . I can't do it alone ."

"Of course he's not , he won't be here sooner that 1 hour from now , turtle is faster than his van . I can walk , just help me ." Dean opend the door and tried to stand with its help .

"Dean , she didn't mean that , you know ." Sam grabbed Dean's arm .

"Who's she ? "

"Doctor Lanter . When she said she'd hate you if she sees you on a gurney . She didn't mean it ."

Dean stopped his effort and looked at Sam ." Please don't make me laugh . What do you think I am ? Four ? I know she didn't mean that , but I can walk . I couldn't even talk back at that old house , and now look at me , I can give you a lecture ."

"What are you gonna tell them if they ask about your injuries ?"

"I'll find something .If they asked you, you just tell them you're not allowed to talk about it , so they'd talk to me ."

"Excuse me ?" Sam frowned .

"Well , I'm your superior ."

"No you're not ." Sam sounded annoyed .

"I'm your older brother . And .. We're FBI right now , so I'm your superior ."

"Yes SIR ." Sam snorted .

"Oh , you don't need to call me that , we're not on a mission ." Dean grinned .

"Shut up ."

"Jesus Christ , What happened to you ? " called a nurse as soon as they stepped inside the ER .

"Give me a mirror . She acts like she's just seen a ghost ." Dean whispered as Sam helped him to sit on a chair .

"Trust me , you look worse ." he said back and turned toward the nurse ."We need help , he lost a lot of blood , he's just a little too stubborn to admit it ."

"Thanks for the compliment ." Dean sighed .

"Ah , sit here and let me bring a wheelchair for you ." The nurse said .

"What ? No , I walked to here in case you didn't see me . I can walk . Just show me the way ."

"Sorry sir , you can't do that on my watch . sit tight and wait for me , or leave my ER ." she said firmly and left fast .

"I bet she's the head nurse .I like her , she's determined . " Dean leaned back .

"I'm sure she is . But don't forget you already liked someone here . "

"OH ,really? Who?" Dean coughed .

"Doctor Lanter ?"

"Doctor Lanter ? Is she your physician ? " the nurse asked , as she appeared with a wheelchair , another nurse following her .

"Fast and furious ." Dean mumbled . "She visited me earlier today . Is she around ?" he answered .

"Yes , I'll page her for you . Now sit here please ." she helped Dean to sit on the wheelchair and looked at Sam ."You should wait here , sir ."

_'Great , I can't even say that he's my brother and I need to be with him .' _Sam huffed and sat down .

"Sam ? You OK ? Where's Dean ?" Bobby came in.

"Dean's inside , they didn't let me in ."Sam explained ."How's your head ? "

"It's fine . So , we have to sit here and wait again, huh ?" Bobby sat as Sam nodded .

...

"I knew you'd come back , but I had no idea you could manage to look even worse . " Doctor Lanter said as she saw Dean .

"Hey Doc , I needed to see you to say thanks for today , but they wouldn't let me in , unless I was in a bad shape ." Dean looked up .

"O, my bad , I forgot to give you my number ." She smiled and waited till the nurse helped Dean to take his shirts off .

Dean caught the very short term sympathy on her eyes as she saw his chest . He looked down , finding out his chest , he had to admit , looked terrifying ."It doesn't feel as bad as it looks ."

"Yeah , I bet it feels even worse ." She looked him in the eyes ."So ? You wanna tell me what did this to you ?"

"Umm , a hound . I was out of town , when it attacked me . I shot it but it just ran away ."Dean defined .

She gave him an artificial smile ."Uh- huh... Isn't it the same story you told me about the other scars on your chest ?"

"Huh? .. Um... Well , it might have been the same hound ."Dean evaded .

She started to check his wounds ."Dean "

"What ? You won't believe me if I tell you ."

"Try me ."

He stared at her for some seconds "Alright , we're looking for this guy , he's a problem with me and I gotta catch him first , before he kills me .This case is kinda personal for me. Previous scars were his handworks . "

"Huh , right...and why shouldn't I believe that ?"

"I don't know , maybe because I lied once ... Ah." Dean hissed as she prodded the wounds .

"Sorry , This doesn't look good ."She bit her lips ." What about this new scars ?"

"The hound .It was the truth . What kind of other creatures could do that to someone ?" _A demon_ . Dean answered his question silently .

"Then it should've been one hell of a hound ." She stopped working .

"A hellhound ..yeah , you could say that ." Dean nodded .

"So , did this _HELLHOUND _bite you, too ?" she asked as she started to write something on Dean's chart .

"You see any scars of biting ? No , and No , I don't have rabies ."

She smiled ."Alright then , these wounds need stitches , but before that we need to do some tests , and -"

"Doctor Lanter , one moment please ." A nurse called her . She left to talk to the nurse and Dean could see they glanced at him . _'It's not polite to talk behind me .'_ Dean thought .

She came back ." Well well Dean , your partner informed us about some other headaches . You're not gonna tell me the hound caused them , are you ?"

"Doc. , The hound wasn't just a story .So ,no , it didn't cause the headache , but nothing is wrong with my head . I'd appreciate if you gave me some painkillers for that , though ."

"Ill give you some , but it doesn't mean I'll let you go this time . You have to stay tonight and wait for the test results ."

"You're the boss , I guess ." Dean coughed up blood again .

"That's not good , you may have a punctured lung ."She noted ." Nicole will help you get ready for those tests , I'll see you later ." she added and pointed to the nurse as Nicole smiled .

.

.

... **TBC **...

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N : Alright . Here's the last chapter of this story . Hope you like it .. :)_

* * *

_"You have to stay tonight and wait for the test results ."_

_"You're the boss , I guess ." Dean coughed up blood again ._

_"That's not good , you may have a punctured lung ."She noted ." Nicole will help you get ready for those tests , I'll see you later ." she added and pointed to the nurse as Nicole smiled ._

* * *

She walked out to talk to Sam ."Doctor Lanter , how's my b- partner ? " Sam asked , straight to the point.

She stood next to Sam and Bobby ."Um , that's why I'm here , his wounds need stitches and I think he may have a Punctured lung . He's lost lots of blood and we need to find out the reason of his heavy headache .He needs to stay tonight , if not more .We have to run some tests ,so we can assess the damage in more detail ."

"It's not bad , though , is it ? I mean , he's gonna be fine , right ?" Sam sounded so concerned .

"He's doing pretty well for his situation .I honestly don't know how is he even conscious .But I can't say anything for sure, now . You gotta know , that sometimes things are not what they seems ." As far as she knew , Sam was just Dean's partner , so she didn't see any reason to lie about situation ."I will have a nurse take you to see him later , if you want ."

"It'd be great , thanks ." Bobby said as Sam was lost in his thoughts ."Sam , he's gonna be fine .She doesn't know Dean the way we do ." he said to Sam when she walked off .

Sam looked at him , sighed and nodded .He just had to wait to see if his brother was gonna make it or not , and he couldn't stop cursing himself for screwing up like that .He wasn't sure how long they exactly waited there ,but after some hours of Bobby's pacing in the corridor getting on Sam's nerves to the point he might actually strangle him, a nurse finally came to take them to Dean's room one floor up . When they entered into the room , Dean was sound asleep ."He's under sedative . So ,don't worry , he's just taking some rest ." she said before leaving the room .

Dean was still pale ,breathing under an oxygen mask .Bobby took a look at him ,sighed with relief and silently left the room , knowing Sam may wanna be alone with Dean .

Sam sat beside Dean's bed , and just closed his eyes ._ 'Maybe I should've called Ruby , maybe she knew some better way to stop Kaya , without Dean getting hurt so bad .' _he thought .

The movement from bed made him open his eyes and it was just then that he realized he's been falling asleep ."Hey Dean ."

"Hey ." Dean replied evenly .

"I'm sorry ."

Dean's eyes opened to slits." Sam , stop saying that , or I have to apologize for the next 2 weeks."

"Why?"

"Because the next time you say you're sorry , I'll break your head with that chair or something ."

Sam laughed ."Alright , then , I'm sorry ."

"Shut up ."

Right then someone knocked and entered ."Hey there my favorite patient ."

"Hey there my favorite doc ." Dean smiled .

"I'm your only doctor , here ." she mentioned .

"And I know you say that phrase to all of your patients , so we're even ." Dean grabbed his mask .

"Hey , leave it there ." Lanter stopped him .

Dean left the mask ."You're still the boss , aren't you ? So ? Are you gonna let me go or what ?"

"I've some good news and bad news ." Lanter informed and glanced at Sam .

Dean got her ."It's OK , he can stay , he's my best friend , a brother ."

She smiled. "OK then , first ,no punctured lung , but you have three cracked ribs and a heavily bruised lung , which I think can explain those coughs ."

"It's better now ."Dean announced ."OK , what's the bad news ?"

"That was the bad news ." she said with raised eyebrow .

"Ah , good . Then what's the good news ? Am I released ? " Dean's eyes shone .

"Maybe in two days . But the good news is you were right , there's nothing wrong with your head , although I'm still not satisfied . I mean I don't know why you had such a bad headache and nose bleeding ."

"It's alright . I can live with that much ." Dean smiled genuinely .

"So , we should wait to see how are you gonna be and if things go well, you'll be released in a couple of days .And I mean it .. Please don't check yourself out .Your lung isn't in a good shape ."

"I'll try my best , but I can't promise you anything ." Dean grinned as she shook her head smiling ." I'll come back to check your progress , be here ."she said and walked out of the door .

"It won't hurt you to listen to the others every now and then , you know ?" Sam sat on the chair again , frowning .

"What ?"Dean asked confused ." Where did that come from ? "

"Nothing , forget it ."

"Sam, what's it ? Spit it ."

"You could've let me call Ruby , and you wouldn't be here now ." Sam growled .

"You know what ? I changed my mind , keep it to yourself , don't wanna hear the rest ." Dean clenched his jaw.

"Yeah , typical Dean ." Sam grumbled .

Dean closed his eyes in frustration and anger , taking a deep breath , which made him cough again ." Better to say typical Sam , you're supposed to don't talk about Ruby again . _And for the record_ she's the only reason I'm here, now . SO , you'll shut up , or so help me , I'll find and kill that bitch first thing after leaving here."

"I think I need some air ." Sam said and left not waiting to hear Dean's reply as he said ."Yeah you better take some and let me have mine ."

.

"Where did he go ?"

Dean opened his eyes at Bobby's voice ."Went to talk to Ruby ."

"He really said that ?" Bobby asked with disbelief .

"No , but I know that kid ." Dean shut his eyes again .

"I thought he really wouldn't talk about Ruby anymore ." Bobby said sadly .

Dean shook his head ."What change would that make ? I don't want Ruby around him , besides , I guess you still don't know him . He'll fight for her again and again ."

Bobby remained silent , Dean opened his eyes , turned his face toward the window , trying to control his exhaustion and sadness , biting his lower lip in order to keep his tears at bay .

"What should I do , Bobby ?" Dean suddenly asked with a deep voice .

Bobby didn't answer instantly , he dropped his head and sighed ."I don't know son ."

Dean rubbed his eyes and collected himself , looked back at Bobby ,smiling ."You didn't try to lie , that's funny . I guess ,you really hit your head hard , this time .Maybe you should check yourself in , they even have some old nurses ,you know, good for your taste ."

Bobby laughed despite himself ."Tell me which one was your oxygen , so I can cut it ." he said looking at tubes and machines around Dean's bed .

"I'm sorry to break it to you , but it won't stop me ." Dean grinned behind his mask .

He shut his eyes and thought about their day , Kaya was really dead and Bobby and Sammy were still there and more importantly ,they were fine ._' Not that bad for a day , I can deal with the rest tomorrow .'_ he said to himself and let the darkness take him .

.

**- The End -**

.


End file.
